Iridescent
by Ravenclaw-Queen-Vanille
Summary: "She asked for one." McGonagall replied, somewhat curtly. Her gaze softened and she lowered her voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Black." I nodded and numbly walked out of her office. It was just like Megan to take one for the team and do it because no one else wanted to.


Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

A/N: Enjoy! I may or may not continue.

Warning: Sirius, Fred, Tonks and Lupin do not die.

**..**

_"I been looking under rocks, and breaking locks_

_Just tryin' to find ya_

_I been like maniac insomniac, _

_five steps behind ya."_

_~Jason Derulo_

**..**

Sirius's POV

"Missing..?" I asked, confused. "How? What happened?"

"She was on a mission for the Order." McGonagall said quietly. "She was following Yaxley, and we think Avery found her."

"Avery?" I asked weakly, falling into the chair behind me. Megan was only a seventh year, like me. She transferred here from Japan about two years ago, and we started dating about two months after I met her. We'd been inseparable... And now, she was missing.

"I trust you to inform Mr. Potter." the Professor went on smoothly.

"But Professor, why was Megan doing missions? She's not even out of school yet!"

"She asked for one." McGonagall replied, somewhat curtly. Her gaze softened and she lowered her voice. "I'm sorry Mr. Black."

I nodded and numbly walked out of her office. It was just like Megan to take one for the team and do it because no one else wanted to.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going, but I soon found myself walking through the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. It was about 11, and I suspected most of the students had left for bed. Remus, Lily and James were sitting at the chairs, and all three of them instantly jumped up when they saw me.

"Well?" Lily asked, running over to me. Her eyes were filled with tears, and I knew she knew as soon as she looked at the expression on my face. She turned with a wail, falling onto James. "No! No no no!" she moaned into his shirt, crying and probably getting tears on his robes.

'Calm down Lily.." James whispered, rubbing her back. "She'll be okay."

I stared blankly at Remus, who was staring blankly at me. "She's gone?"

I nodded. "Missing."

Remus nodded curtly. "We'll find her, Sirius. We will."

I shrugged, feeling dejected. "No we won't. If she got away from Avery, she'll be hiding. She was always a good hider."

Lily hiccuped and stared hopelessly. "Oh what will we _do_?"

"We will do what we can." Remus said firmly.

**..**

**Several Years Later...**

**..**

The fight began. Harry was beside me as we, together, fought Lucius Malfoy. I recall accidentally calling him James!

Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron were safely behind a large rock with Tonks, and Kingsley, Moody and Lupin were around here somewhere. Harry and I succeeded in knocking Lucius back. I turned when I heard my cousin shrieking.

Bellatrix looked extremely disoriented, staring at something out of my vision. "Y-You're dead!"

"Obviously not, Bella." I heard a female retort. I craned my neck, trying to see whatever it was talking. It sounded all too familiar, and I'm sure that if Lily was here she would have known what it was.

"Stupefy!" that same taunting voice shouted. Bellatrix was thrown back and her head hit a stone. I rushed around to see whatever it was, but I only saw a retreating figure. I already knew it was a girl, but all I could see was her long black hair, skinny but curvy figure, and her finger pressed to her lips.

Her name was on my lips before I knew it, but she was gone already, not to be seen.

**..**

I mulled over this girl for the next following weeks. I knew for a fact I would have died that night without her help. I don't know who she was, but she saved my life.

I saw her again two years later, at the Battle of Hogwarts..

"Avada Kedavra!" I snarled, pointing my wand at Avery. I hated this man so much it was not even funny.

Avery dodged, and suddenly he was joined by two more death eaters. I looked around wildly; we were alone.

"Ready, Black?" One of them growled. I recognized him as Yaxley. The other person was none other than Melissa Johansen; Megan Johansen's mother.

She shot a spell at me, grinning in a grim satisfaction. "You were never right for my daughter." her lip curled, her black bun coming undone. "I wish she would have stayed with Avery."

"She escaped?" I gasped, stepping back out of surprise. I blocked the spell and she kept grinning.

"Of course she did. I expected no less from my own flesh and blood. How could you think she'd sit there with a war going on?" Melissa cackled.

I growled, my hand tightening on my own wand.

"Stupefy!" Yaxley yelled suddenly, taking me by surprise. The jinx hit me square in the chest and I hit the concrete with a thud. My vision blurred as a figure was suddenly in front of me. Her black hair was long and straight, past her waist. She stood, her back to me, and her want pointed. There was a jet of green light, many shouts, and I blacked out.

**..**

"I was wondering when you'd wake."

I blinked groggily, trying to clear my eyesight. "Tonks?"

"The one and only!" she grinned.

"Did you save me?" I asked weakly.

"No.." she mused. "Megan did."

"Who?"

"Oh c'mon Sirius. You're not that befuddled that you can't even remember the love of your life." another voice said.

I sat up from my makeshift bed on the Great Hall floor, looking at the voice who spoke and finding Kingsley. "Huh?"

The large man only shook his head and pointed. I followed with my gaze and nearly fainted again when I saw who he was pointing at.

There, in her beautiful and Asian glory, stood a short girl with long straight black hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin and the curves of a fucking goddess. This was Megan Brandi Johansen.

She was looking up at Hagrid, taking excitedly. I couldn't help it; I jumped up and took two long strides to her and instantly engulfed her in my arms.

She didn't move anything but her head, which she turned to look at me in surprise. "Sirius?"

"Megan." I said hoarsely. This time she turned and embraced me back. I heard Hagrid say something about being somewhere else, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"I've been looking for you.. for so long.." I whispered into her neck. She smelled just like she used to; of lemons and mint.

"I wasn't lost." she whispered back.

"I followed you for so long.. But you were always on the move. Every time I got a whiff of your whereabouts, you were gone again." I croaked, trying not to cry in front of her. I never did like crying in front of girls. Especially this one.

She hugged me tighter than before, sighing. "I couldn't risk being found by someone whom was not you or of the Order; it was too risky. With Avery out to get me and my own mum not helping any, I was in a bit of a spot. I fled back to Japan and lived there until the first time I came back, Sirius." she pulled away looking at me closely. "Remember that day when you and James had gone to pick out Lily's wedding ring? I was there. I was the girl in the back of the store getting a ring replacement. That was the first day back. And it was so hard to not go up to you and jump you, right then." here, she grinned at me sheepishly.

"I wouldn't have complained." I said, giving her that wolfish smile I know she used to adore.

She laughed and kissed my forehead. "I love you Sirius Black."

I pulled her closer to me, staring at her. "I love you too, Megan _Black_."

* * *

**..**

_Soooooo? Whatcha think?_

_Should I continue, and leave this as like an epilogue or something?_

_I'm feeling maybe continue as like their sixth and seventh year or something? Tell me what you think would be good!_

_Which means don't forget to review!_


End file.
